Worst Behavior
by Shycadet
Summary: Never leave the other side of the bar table. The one rule I kept to. It was my attempt to stay out of trouble. But when I saw her, I couldn't help myself. And man, I can't tell you how badly I fucked up by breaking my one rule.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** I have, for a while now, been wanting to create a nice flowing Tayuya POV story. It's been a real want of mine. Like a REAL need. I want to show her in a different light, show you how I see her.

So, after much time, I manage to come up with something. Tell me how you like it.

Worst Behavior, ooh, I even LIKE the TITLE. I feel like Tayuya just does what the fuck she wants half the time anyway.

Alright alright, let me let you guys read.

Port Bundle now includes New Story additions. Ayyy Shy killin it!

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Never leave the other side of the bar table.

That was one rule I kept to religiously. In this shit storm of a world where drunks came and went, it was the only way to keep out of trouble. And as I worked at the bar it kept me from fucking up in any way possible. God knows I love to fuck up.

After a whole year working here, I managed to stick to my rule. Unless there was some sort of fight I needed to break up or a guy I needed to toss out, I held on to my resolve. Kept my eyes to myself. Focused until my shift was done the threw back a couple before walking home with my two next door neighbors and best friends. Tonight was different though, tonight I couldn't stop staring.

At the girl across the bar sitting alone at the table.

At the way she would glance around, catching the eyes of strangers with a shy smile and darting away gaze.

She was gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, simple blue sweater, jeans, scarf, and a snug knitted white beanie with that puff ball on top.

Every drink I poured, my eyes ended up wandering towards her.

And with every minute that passed, I felt myself unable to tear my gaze away.

"Go talk to her, dork," Kagura teased from behind me as she went to grab two clean glasses off the wall, "It's obvious you want to."

I gave her a glance, catching her smile, but didn't bother saying anything. Instead, I ended up wandering towards the other end to grab the tip a guy was flashing to get my attention.

"Get me a screw driver," the guy grunted his order, "Make it strong too."

"Want to make it a double?"

The guy twisted me a grin, "Now we're talking."

I gave a snort before moving to get his drink. As I did, my eyes lifted to see the girl still glancing around with a bite of her lip. She looked nervous, every peak she made from her table seeming more and more hesitant. It was obvious she was being stood up, which was cringing to watch. But my focus was on what asshole would stand up a girl like _that._

"Do you seriously have no balls?" Karin sneered as she went passed, "If you wait long enough, she's going to leave. You've been hounding her all night."

"Do girls always telepathically gossip when you're too busy with work?" I asked with an annoyed frown.

She placed two beers in front of a pair of guys who were giving her a wolfish grin as thanks. They didn't make an attempt to hide their wandering eyes at Karin's clothing, but she didn't bother giving them the attention they were so desperately attempting to grab. Instead she turned and gave me a sneer, "Kagura didn't need to tell me that you are pussing out. I could tell from here."

"But I did tell her," Kagura commented while grabbing two more clean cups. I rolled my eyes, but Kagura nodded towards the girl, "Tayuya, if you don't make a pass at her, someone is bound to. I'm surprised no one hasn't yet."

"I don't leave this side of the bar," I muttered, but my eyes were wandering around to all the guys eyeing her.

"Tonight might just have to be an exception," Karin replied, nudging me towards the swinging waist high doors, "Go, before I go over myself and give her a drink on the house. Just watching her sitting there hard. It's pathetic enough that she's being stood up, are you really going to let her sit alone all night?"

Setting my jaw, I gave her a glare, but they both watched me pointedly.

Never leave the other side of the bar.

That was a rule I stuck to, how I kept out of trouble. But with another glance at the girl, I already knew.

She was bound to bring out my worst behavior.

"I'm taking five," I told my boss while passing by, aiming for the swinging doors.

"Take twenty," he grunted in reply, cigarette perched between his lips, "And roll me a joint would ya? It's too slow around here."

"When I get back," I promised with a small smile, shaking my head as he grinned. Not many people could say they smoked with their boss, but the guy was the coolest old man I knew. Owning this bar only proved that he still knew how to have a good time.

I wasn't nervous as I was making my way to the girl, but blank. I couldn't think of one good thing to say to her, but with every step I was taking I knew I couldn't back down. Karin and Kagura were hawking me, I could feel their eyes at the back of my neck. If I wussed out, they wouldn't live it down, and I would rather embaress myself in front of that girl than sit there and embarrass myself in front of those two vultures.

Her eyes were wandering again, the blonde hair blue eyed girl at the table by herself. As before she was scanning the room, waiting for someone who hadn't bothered to show up yet. Maybe I was in line of sight, or maybe my intentions were obvious, because she eventually caught my eyes as I was making my way over.

Despite instinct, I didn't look away.

And oddly enough, she smiled.

My eyebrows came together in confusion. Was she being friendly or did I know her from some place that I forgot? There was no way I could forget a girl like that, there was no way I knew her. Maybe she was friendly, maybe she was just happy to notice that she wasn't completely invisible in the room.

I took another step before someone brushed past me.

I frowned at the guy who kept walking by without any apology.

His dark eyes and hair made it obvious he was focused on something else, and for a moment I didn't bother wondering about it.

But my steps slowed as he replaced my path to the girl. Over his shoulder, I could see the girl getting up with a grin on her face.

I came to a stop just as I heard her musical voice say, "I could have sworn you ditched me."

My hands slipped into my pockets as he replied, "Of course not baby, I'm sorry I'm late. They held me back at work."

Smile slipping my lips, I watched them for a moment before sighing and turning away. As suspected, Karin and Kagura were watching. Karin with her all knowing look and Kagura with her pout. With a small shrug thrown at them, I made my way to the back where we had our lockers. At least Old Joe didn't have to wait for his joint.

Still as I walked towards the back room, I glanced over my shoulder.

The girl was nodding at what the boy was saying, both of them sitting at the table, but her eyes were wandering again.

She caught mine and smiled.

I gave her a half smile back, wondering if she was truly looking at me or was there something behind me that caught her attention.

Either way, I was glad she wasn't alone anymore.

Well... partially.

* * *

 **Alright, I'll just post the bunches then a/n at the end. Rushing now so you guys can enjoy yourself!**

 **Shy is hurrying! Brbs**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a full month that I saw her again, that girl with the wandering eyes and soft smile.

She was sitting at the same table as she did before, but this time her eyes didn't wander and her soft smile wasn't there. One leg was folded over her knee, beer in her left hand and fingers drumming in beat with the other. She took sips occasionally, but she didn't seem interested in the bottle. Instead she was watching the live band that was playing, but in a way that it was obvious she wasn't paying attention to them.

"How long are you going to watch her this time without saying anything?" Karin asked as she stood next to me, cleaning a glass with a rag.

I frowned and muttered, "Last time I went for her, a guy stepped in. She's probably waiting on the same kid."

"If she is, she doesn't look to care if he shows or not," Kagura countered with a nod towards her, "Maybe something happened to him. Maybe she needs a little comfort."

Her nudge to my ribs was annoying, but her reasoning was sound. Maybe the asshole fucked up some how, and it was my second chance to say hi. But it was hard to convince myself when she looked so deep in thought. Before I felt the urge to keep her company, now I was getting the vibes she wanted to be left alone.

"If you won't talk to her, I will," Karin finally threatened, and it sounded anything but idle, "And trust me, if I go over there first there would be no chance to redeem yourself. Your game would start at zero."

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my neck, "She looks like she doesn't want to be bothered."

"For someone who's into girls, you know nothing about them," Kagura snorted, giving the girl another glance, "She looks like she's fed up, and that's the perfect time for you to show."

I wasn't the type to have to be coached to talk to girls, my apathetic nature usually brushed every fuck I gave into the wind. But she was far too pretty, and I wasn't full of myself, I could admit she was out of my league. Still, despite that, I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't tear my eyes away. If I stood here watching for any longer, I'd look more pathetic than I already did.

"What did she order?" I asked them with a glance.

"She's a platinum type girl," Kagura answered with an encouraging smile.

Budlight platinum huh? Go figure. Her hair sure did seem more platinum then blond.

Karin passed me two of the blue bottles with a pointed look, "Now go say hi. I refuse to be friends with a punk."

Taking them with a sigh, I didn't bother retorting as I moved from behind the counter.

"Takin' ten joe," I called as I passed the old man leaning with a cigeratte in his mouth.

"Take twenty and grab me those good pills from my pack, would ya?" He grunted, but with a glance added, "And don't dillydally this time, sport. She's far too pretty for you to be making a fool of yourself a second time around."

I shook my head, but smiled. It didn't surprise me that he had figured me out.

Again my mind was blank when I was walking towards her. No decent lines or charming conversations came to mind as my feet moved. All I heard was the music playing from the stage, the drunken laughter of the crew in the bar cackling, the way the lights feathered over her concentrated features as she took slow leisure sips of her beer.

 _She's gorgeous._

 _And I'm out of my league._

 _But what's the worst that could happen if I kept on my best behavior?_

That's what I remember thinking when I finally reached her. When she had finally caught my eye and I had pulled a small smile in return.

 _She's just another girl at the bar._

 _Just another random face that caught my eye._

"You don't strike me as a rock girl," I commented while slipping into the seat in front of her, placing her extra beer on the table while popping open mine.

She smiled with a shrug, "You don't strike me as a girl who give out drinks on the house often."

 _Just another girl who would come and go._

 _Another smile I could possibly catch here and there._

Eyebrows raising, I asked, "Who said it was on the house?"

The tug at her lips pulled a little more, "Why else would you be here, if not to treat me to a free drink?"

"To say hello," I answered with a shrug.

"Hi," she replied, finishing up her beer with a last sip, her eyes never leaving mine.

 _She's gorgeous and I'm out of my league._

"So what's your name, freeloader?" I asked, leaning back in my chair as she opened her other bottle.

"Ino," she answered with a smile, "And I only take what others generously give me."

 _What's the worst that could happen if I kept on my best behavior?_

"Well I'm Tayuya, the ever so generous," I joked with a nod towards the beer, "But you only get one of those on the house."

"Is that so?" She asked with her eyes slipping down the bottle before before wandering towards mine as she continued softly, "Guess I'll have to work for the other ones, huh?"

"You never know," I replied with a shrug, leaning forward with the smoothest smile I could muster, "A girl like yourself wouldn't have to work too hard around here."

"Then put me to work," she replied with another sip of her beer, "Because I can stand to have a couple more of these."

"You look to me like a girl who isn't used to lifting a finger," I countered with my eyes on her.

"Mm, you'd be surprised what I'm willing to do for a good time," she hummed, placing her beer on the table.

 _And what's the best case scenario if I kept on my worst behavior?_

"Willing to show me sometime?" I suggested conversationally.

Her lips lifted slightly higher, "Maybe for a couple of more beers."

X

Sure, I flirted a lot. Had more than one girl on my phone who texted me. A few more girls who kept me company during my shifts here and there. And maybe I was one or two over the definition of occasional casual sex. But one night stands?

That's something I didn't do.

I believed in self control, though I lacked a lot of it. I believed in getting to know the girl, figuring out if she was my type, feeling around to see what they wanted out of me. If it was ever something I couldn't give, I always laid it out up front. My routine wasn't something you could do with one night stands.

Yet here I was, panting as I hovered over Ino who was spread in my bed beneath me.

"Fuck," she breathed out in a way that caused me to shiver, her hands running up my naked back, "If this is what you mean by working for a few beers, I'll be there tomorrow night." A smile peeled my lips, followed by a laugh that surprised me. Her eyes flickered towards me in an amused sort of way as we slowly came down from our high, "What, do you find my love of beer funny?"

"Not at all," I muttered, leaning down to nip at her lips as I continued, "But I thought it was the mind blowing sex you'd be back for."

"I've had better," she brushed off, crushing my ego but smiling to show she was only joking, "But I wouldn't mind coming back for that too."

"And I wouldn't mind watching you work," I replied with a small smile, rolling over and sitting at the edge of the bed, "You want a smoke?"

"Mm, smoking after sex type?" She hummed as she rolled to face me, smile dancing her lips, "So dark and mysterious. You remind me of my boyfriend."

I glanced behind me with a raised eyebrow, "Still with the guy? Didn't know."

She peaked at me with unnaturally piercing eyes, for a moment I wondered if she was trying to see through me, "So you know about him?"

"I saw him once when you were at the bar before," I answered while holding her eyes, "But I thought you guys broke up."

She shrugged, sitting up with the blankets falling off of her. I watched for a moment before looking away, listening as she asked, "If I had told you, would it have mattered?"

"I'd like to think that I walk around in life with some principle," I replied, leaning down to grab my basketball shorts, beanie, and sports bra. "But honestly, as you are concerned, I don't think so."

"I'm special? So sweet," she replied as she shuffled about behind me.

I stood to tug on the few items I grabbed, turning only after placing my beanie on my head and slipping out the joint I had hidden between the folds. With a glance, I saw her standing there, one of my shirts by my favorite band on and panties barely hiding underneath. I gave her a look, but she only grinned as I informed. "You don't get to keep that. It's my favorite shirt."

"How else am I supposed to remember you?" She asked, messy hair tumbling her shoulder as she tilted her head with a pout.

I narrowed my eyes, "Used to getting what you want, huh princess?"

"Maybe I am a bit spoiled," she admitted, biting her lip.

I had to struggle to hold onto my resolve, "Well I'm not your boyfriend sweet heart, I don't owe you the world. Or my favorite shirt for that matter."

Her smile split in amusement as she slowly walked over, inspecting the drug in my hand before eyeing me and taunting softly, "What if I promise to work for it?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into sweet heart," I mumbled while watching her, "It's easy to get in debt around here if you keep asking for things."

"Mm, and if I don't mind?" She whispered, taking a step closer.

"Then you'll be seeing a hell of a lot more of me," I replied, placing the joint between my lips before lighting it up while muttering, "And I'm sure that boyfriend of yours wouldn't like that."

She paused, giving me a quiet look.

It was my turn to grin, taking a quick hit before offering, "So about that smoke?"

"I'd hate to be in debt, so I'll pass," she joked with a smirk, moving to sit on my bed before slowly laying down, "But hurry up, because I'm definitely willing to work a little harder for this shirt."

Needless to say, she walked out of that door with my shirt that night.

I am only so strong, I didn't stand a chance once she spread her legs with that pout on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't hear from her until two weeks later. I never grabbed her number, didn't plan on speaking to her again, and figured she was just another good story I could tell the guys if they ever caught me in a good mood when I was drunk enough. Karin and Kagura bugged the hell out of me about what happened, and once I told them they seemed satisfied with the short story.

Just another good night, a chapter two a many paged book.

But one night she had came through, jeans, sweater, and scarf on with that white knitted beanie tugged low. It was cold that night, a snow storm had just blew through the day before, but the bar was packed with everyone attempting to get warm with a short or two.

I noticed her the second the door opened.

But she didn't seem to notice me as she went straight to her usual bar table.

I was handing a guy a drink when Kagura wandered over, her eyes shifting to where mine were already set. She gave me a glance with a raise of her eyebrow, commenting with mild interest, "She came back. Didn't see that coming."

"Especially since she has a boyfriend," Karin chimed with a small frown on her face as she passed by, "You think she's here for you?"

"Doubt it," I answered as I watched Ino from the other side of the bar, gripping the edge with a shake of my head, "We haven't talked since. She's probably meeting her boyfriend here."

"Or she came to see you," Kagura suggested with a shrug, patting my shoulder as she moved to take an order, "Either way, it'd be rude not to say hello. Just give her a drink on the house and call it a day. Just because you had a quick fuck doesn't mean you have to pretend she doesn't exist."

Pretending someone didn't exist was easier when the person you were attempting to forget didn't make some sort of ghost appearance. And while I would never mention it to them, since the night she walked out of my door I was trying to get her out of my head. It wasn't the sex that was on my mind, though it was good. No it was the joke she made after the sex, the smile she pulled when we had finished, the cute way she pouted when she was asking for my shirt that had been on my mind.

And every single part of it yelled trouble.

That's why I didn't bother asking for her number before she left, why I didn't bother seeking her out after that night. Something like that shouldn't be the aftermath of a one night stand, I knew better. Those were signs you got when meeting a cute girl at a diner or catching the smile of a girl you just so happened to bump into at the store.

Not from a quick fuck you had with a girl who blatantly mentioned she had a boyfriend.

Who made it clear it was a one time thing before we both forgot about it with one simple comment.

So I kept my side of the agreement thinking she'd keep hers.

So... why was it that she was here tonight?

Old Joe hobbled by, giving me a look before glancing what I was staring at. With a shift of his eyes, he guessed, "Taking five?"

"Twenty," I replied with a bit of a smile, reversing our usual banter, "Have to have some time to roll you your blunt."

"Good," he nodded with a crooked grin, "And tell that girl if she's working her way through the litter, I still know what I'm doing in bed."

If I hadn't known the old man for as long as I did, I would have snorted so hard it hurt. Instead I gave him a pat on the back before leaving, "I'll be sure to let her know what she's missing out on."

He chuckled as I left, and when I swung back around from the other side of the bar, handed me two platinums with a wink. Shaking my head, I took them before taking my time making my way over to Ino. She was watching the band again, pulling her scarf closer as she attempted to fight off the bite of the cold.

When I sat in front of her, placing her beer on the table, she didn't look surprised. She only gave me a small smile as she caught my eyes, moving to grab her bottle. 

"Hey," she greeted softly just before taking a sip.

"Hey," I replied simply while opening my bottle, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she answered while placing her beer down, brushing her bang behind her ear, "I just stopped by to watch the band."

"The band?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow, glancing behind me to see the group that were playing tonight. I didn't know much about them, only that every so often Old Joe would pay them for the gigs they did at night. Turning back to her, I commented, "Well they are a pretty good bunch. Got a good sound to them."

She brightened at the statement, "They do, don't they? The guy on the guitar is my friend from college. He makes me show up every once and awhile."

At first I thought she was bull shitting when she mentioned she was here for the band, but it suddenly made sense. When I put a bit of thought into it, every time she appeared the band was playing. Smiling, I gave another glance to the group, this time paying close attention to the guitarist that was playing with a foolish grin and spiked hair.

With a nod of approval, I added, "The guy can shred, I'll give him that."

"Kankuro has been playing since we were small," she smiled at the compliment, "I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear that someone else appreciates his skills."

Taking another sip of my beer, I laughed without meaning to. When she gave me a questioning look, I only shook my head, "Sorry, it's just. At first I thought you came to see me again."

Her smile pulled a bit higher as she gave a little shrug, "I didn't plan on it. But... when he mentioned he'd be playing here again, I thought it would be nice to stop by."

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you walked through that door," I admitted as I watched her eyes, good natured smile tugging my lips, "For a split second, I thought... Well I don't know what I thought. A lot of things were going through my mind."

"Oh?" She asked with interest, leaning forward slightly as she teased, "Like what?"

Taking another sip, I shrugged while admitting, "First thought was that you were here to tell me to fuck off, thought maybe I fucked up something between you and your guy. I tend to fuck up when I leave the other side of that bar."

Her eyes were amused as she watched me, "Jeez, I would not come all the way here to state that you ruined my relationship when it would have been my fault."

I shrugged, "Some girls don't know the difference."

"I'm not some girl." She replied, leaning back with a sip of her bottle, "What was the second thing that went through your mind?"

"That you looked as gorgeous as you did the first time that I saw you," I muttered, leaning back in my own chair and slipping my hand in my pocket casually, though I felt like an idiot for slipping such a lame line out. Shifting my eyes away from her, I went on, "Third thought was that you were still out of my league, because you didn't give me a glance as you were walking by."

"Out of your league..." She repeated quietly, causing my eyes to shift back. That small smile was still at her lips as she went on, "I'd like to think that I don't fool around with anyone that isn't up to par."

"So I made the cut, huh?" I joked as I watched her, "Was that after or before the amazing sex?"

"Just before you tossed me that little smirk of yours," she answered with an amused smile, "And right after the amazing sex."

"Glad to see that I still have a bit of game in my corner," I replied with a laugh, "But why the cold shoulder when you walked in?"

She bit her lip before looking away, picking at the plastic of her beer bottle as she shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe I thought that I was just another good fuck and you didn't care whether or not I said hi."

It was painful how much I wanted her to be right, even more painful to see her shift with that embarrassed looking smile at her lips. It would have been easy to let her think so, making it effortless to cut whatever chances I had with silent shrug.

But of course, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Shaking my head, I polished off the rest of my beer before admitting against my better judgment, "As much as I'd like to think that I'm a coldhearted asshole that can run through girls like water, I have to admit... I was really hoping for a hi when you walked through that door."

Her eyes flicked up to mine, but I avoided them with a short smile, "Anyway, I need to get out of here. Break is over soon and I have to roll Old Joe a blunt."

"Old Joe smokes weed?" She asked with amusement.

"He can smoke me under the table any day," I nodded with a pulling smile, "But it was good seeing you Ino. I'll catch you later?"

"Hopefully sooner," she replied, giving me a glance as I stood up, "Maybe after your shift is over?"

Shit. That wasn't a good idea. "I've got another three hours until I'm out of here."

"That's enough to have a few drinks," she answered with a shrug, "Finish watching my friend play."

I watched her, wondering what game she was playing at. Her boyfriend came to mind, and I tried to recount our conversation to see if she ever mentioned he was out of the picture. But I couldn't shake the yearn I had.

To see that smile she gave me after we fucked.

The joke she made as we were coming down from just finishing.

Shrugging, I replied, "If you don't mind waiting, then sure. Maybe we can grab a cup of coffee."

She smiled, admitting softly, "I'd like that."

Nodding, because I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I left it at that and went to the back to roll Old Joe his choice of poison for tonight. He seemed happy when I presented it to him, but his smile seemed too knowing when I handed off his blunt.

X

I'm pretty sure there were rules. A guideline on how one night stands worked.

I'm pretty sure one rule would be that one night stands never turned into two. It seemed reasonable. Twice in a row made it that much closer to a habit, and a quick fuck wasn't supposed to happen more than once.

So why was she in my bed again, whimpering out my name as she just finished cumming. Tugging at my waist as we both slowly caught our breaths. Nails gently running down my back as I shivered and hid at her neck with my nipping teeth.

Once is a weakness, but twice is the start of a problem.

I didn't want to be around for the third.

"Do I get another shirt?" She whispered in my ear, causing me to smile.

"This isn't a carnival, you don't win a prize for every game we play," I muttered as I hovered over her, regaining my strength slowly.

"If carnivals have rides like that, I definitely need to go to one," she continued to tease, nails continuing to trace shapes into my skin.

"Rides aren't free there," I pointed out, shifting to catch her eyes as I continued with a careful mutter, "Freeloader like yourself should probably stick with a boy willing to give out a few rides of his own."

Her blue eyes were practically glowing as she glanced at me, asking quietly, "Is that your way of asking if he's still around?"

"I'm not good a riddles, never have been," I replied while watching her, pulling away slightly while continuing, "Yet here I am fooling around with one. Yeah, it's my way of asking."

"We're still together," she admitted while pulling her eyes away.

Maybe she was worried I would give her shit about it, but to me it didn't matter. I wasn't going to chastise her about what she did with her life, but I was going to stop being the potential of what could be a messy break up.

Smile pulling my lips, I shook my head and sat up completely, asking, "Want a smoke?" She gave me a look, but I continued in warning, "It isn't a cigarette, so I'm in no way like your boyfriend."

Smiling, she rolled her eyes, staring at the ceiling as she mumbled, "No I think I'll pass."

Shrugging, I moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing my shorts, bra, and beanie. It was chilly, but I prefered being cold with wearing less. As Ino tugged the blankets closer to her naked skin, I asked carefully, "Can I ask you a question?"

"If you want my body again, I'm ready." She replied without hesitation.

A laugh slipped my lips without meaning to. Shaking my head, I answered, "No, that isn't what this is about, but I might want to swing back to that later. What I want to ask is... well. If you're happy with the dude, why go around having 'adventures'?"

"For some girls, high school sweet hearts are a dream come true..." she muttered in reply, still watching the ceiling as I pulled on my beanie and dug out my joint.

I gave her a glance, watching at the distant way she mumbled and eyes started to fade. Slipping my hands into my pocket, I finished quietly, "But you aren't some girl... right?"

Her eyes came to mine and I gave her a short pulling smile. Her lips tugged slightly, and I was glad that I managed to pull her out of her head, if only for a moment. I didn't bring her here to make her feel guilty, honestly I didn't know the real reason I brought here to my place at all. But, if it was a get away she wanted, the least I could do was provide her with that much.

Nodding towards my balcony with the mountain looming in the distance, I stated, "After I smoke this, I'll be hungry. Want to order some pizza or something before you leave?"

"Mm that sounds good actually," she replied with a smile, "But who said I'm leaving?"

The corner of my lip twitched high as I shrugged and turned, "It's up to you, not like I'm kicking you out. Stay as long as you like."

"Sounds like a plan," she answered after me as I moved for the balcony, "Your bed is so much more comfy than the ones at the university."

"I'm glad it's to your liking," I joked while lighting up my drug, taking a drag before giving her a glance.

But just like that, she was drifting again, staring at the ceiling with deep thinking eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N -** Hey, thanks for the heads about the mistake of the chapters! In my rush to go drinking, I accidently put chapter 5 up twice. Well, here is the REAL chapter four. Hopefully FF sends out a message, if not I guess this will always be my fatal mistake! Because I love the first paragraph, so I would really like you folks to read.

Either way, enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

After the second time, I swore there wouldn't be a third, because it was so easy to slip into the fourth. The problem with repetition was that it came with consistency. And with consistency came patterns. There was no better way to get caught than by tendencies that became habits. And habits that became distinct in character. Once you began whistling the same tune over and over, people noticed. And when people notice, it slowly becomes your identity. Who you are.

Suddenly you're that one girl who chimed the same old song.

That one girl who slept around with those who had boyfriends...

While I joked about it with Ino, in all honesty I wasn't based on much principle. I walked around with the basics in mind; Don't be a shit person, smile to the stranger passing, give only what you could afford, and keep out of trouble. I never bothered walking anywhere off my vague line of what was right and wrong. Never found the need to impress those around me by pretending I was something that I'm not. I couldn't find the energy, it took drive to pull my eyes from my own line of sight. And to me, it was pointless trying to find something to prove.

But what I did, not once but twice, was something that I never found myself thinking would come to pass. And I didn't know which was worse; how I didn't feel guilty or how much of struggle it was to have some self control.

So I swore there wouldn't be a third time, because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from slipping into a fourth. And while I wasn't a total upstanding citizen, I wasn't a shitbag that ruined things for other people.

Ino didn't deserve my potential of ruin, she didn't know how badly I could fuck everything up without effort on my part.

So when she finally left my place, I forced myself not to ask for her number. Forced myself from dragging her back to my bed. And it seemed effortless for her to leave with a simple goodbye, so I kept my elbow propped on the door frame, watching her go with my fingers curling into fists. Attempting to regain myself from my teetering of wanting to grab her wrist.

She didn't deserve my potential, my shit way of fucking everything up. So I let her leave, and hoped I wouldn't see her again.

But just a week later she was strolling into the bar, and while I tried, my eyes were instantly on her. I didn't feel much seeing her, just a mild surprise to her visit. Her friends band wasn't playing tonight, I hadn't expected to hear from her at all at least until then.

But there she was, slipping inside with flakes of snow stuck to her blonde bang. And instead of heading straight for the table, her eyes found mine just as quickly as I found hers, smile waiting on her lips as she walked over to greet me.

"Hey," she said conversationally, slipping onto the stool at the bar in front of me.

"Hey," I nodded, careful to give nothing away, "What are you doing here?"

"Was passing by, decided I'd stop to check on you," she answered, pulling out her card as I placed a beer in front of her.

I shook my head, "Put that away, it's on the house."

"Oh?" She commented with a smile, quirking her eyebrow teasingly, "I still get those?"

"First one's are always free," I answered with a tiny perk of my lips, "After that, you pay."

"It's a 'shut up' gift," Kagura informed in a matter of fact tone as she wandered over, "She's buying you off so you don't tell everyone how she does in sack."

"Which, I heard from the girl two months ago, was pretty fucking tragic," Karin chimed in as she walked over with smirk that just screamed she found herself too amusing.

I gave a frown towards them, "Don't you both have something better to do?"

"We've been waiting to meet this girl for weeks," Kagura replied, dyed white hair tossing as she grinned, "Everything else can be put on hold. Especially Jared, I'm pretty sure we need to cut him off." As if to prove her point, the gruff looking guy at the other end of the bar slumped in his chair, effectively snoozing in his awkward position.

"So you've been talking about me?" Ino teased as her blue eyes slipped to mine.

"You're kidding?" Karin snorted with a roll of her eyes, "We can't get her to shut up."

I glared at them both, fed up with their lies. I hadn't been talking about Ino that much... had I?

"All good things?" Ino continued to play along.

"Nothing but good things," Kagura assured, placing out her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Ino."

"Like wise..." Ino shook her hand, letting her sentence trail for Karin to finished, "Her names Kagura, mine is Karin."

She beamed at them both, as if genuinely happy to meet them. I've only seen that smile on her twice, and the last time was when she had spotted her boyfriend as I was hidden in his shadow.

Brushing off the annoying thought, I asked, "So where are you headed that you managed to skip by?"

"The library to get a book that the university didn't have in their massive collection. A tad annoying, but it comes with its bright side," she answered with a shrug, peaking at me with a small smile.

"You go to the college down the street?" Karin asked conversationally while leaning forward against the counter.

"Yeah, have been for a few years," Ino answered with a heaving sigh, "It's a lot of work though."

Kagura whistled, looking impressed, "Only the cool smart kids go there. On a scholarship?"

"I'm not nearly as smart as all of the geniuses there," Ino waved off, "I only managed to get a partial scholarship and my dad likes to tug on strings since he's close friends with a few of the board members."

"Smart _and_ important," Kagura joked with a nudge at my ribs, "I have to say I approve of your taste."

Giving her a not so friendly look, I muttered, "Fuck off."

"Hey, what are you two doing over there cokin and jokin?" Old joe demanded as he hobbled over, "Get those pretty asses to work. Poor Jared wants another drink."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Joe, the guy is about to fall off his chair."

"Well let's make sure we give him enough booze so he doesn't feel it when he lands," Old Joe cracked a crooked grin. Huffing as they went, Kagura and Karin went back to bustling around handing out orders. As they left, Joe winked at me.

A small smile pulled my lips, "Thanks old man."

"I can spot a cock block from a mile a way," he boasted with another grin and a gravely laugh. As he shuffled away, he gave Ino a smile, "Hey there sweet pea, you're looking as gorgeous as ever."

Ino laughed and gave me a look as he disappeared. Shrugging sheepishly, I admitted, "He's a bit deranged, but I love him. And uh, sorry ahead of time if he says something perverted."

"He's sweet, if just a bit rough around the edges," Ino dismissed with a smile, taking a sip of her free beer.

I grunted in agreement before placing down the glass I was idly cleaning and crossing my arms. Watching her, I asked again, "What are you doing here, Ino?"

Her blue eyes pulled to mine, smile flattering a little with a slow bite of her lip that I couldn't tear my eyes away from. In a soft voice, she mumbled, "You didn't want to see me?"

"Honestly..." I trailed, sighing while rubbing the back of my neck. My eyes fell to the polished wood between us before I muttered with her blue eyes steeling me, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to. At least for another few weeks."

Her smile slipped lower as she looked away with a laugh that was as empty as that lost look she was giving my ceiling only a week ago, "Oh. Well spoiled that for you, huh?"

I should have left it at that, made it that much easier for her to tell me to fuck off and pretended that I didn't exist. But I didn't want to. And while I liked to pretend that I was an asshole, I wasn't. So with my hands slipping my pocket, I admitted only loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah... but I'm glad you did."

Her gaze pulled back to mine just before I looked away and admitted with a sigh, "See the thing is, I am attempting to stay away from you. And all the little resolve I managed to pile up in the past week isn't strong enough when you make surprise appearances. You're being ruthless."

Her smile came back out of hiding, the small one that I could only catch when the two of us were talking. It wasn't her beaming grin, but I settled for it.

"How am _I_ being ruthless?" She demanded while toying with her bottle. "We fuck a few times, and suddenly you want me gone. But _I'm_ the one being cut throat."

"I'm attempting to be on my best behavior over here," I replied with a shake of my head, "And you seem to only bring out the worst in me."

"So that's why you want me gone?" She asked, blonde bang falling as she dodged my eyes.

I sighed, weighing my choice of words carefully, "That's why I was hoping not to see you. But what I want is far different than what you need." Her blue eyes peaked up at me again, and with a tug at my beanie I mumbled, "Alright, that was a really lame line, but I'm serious. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. It'd probably be better for you to pretend I didn't exist. Act like I was just a quick fuck and pretend you didn't even know me."

"Quick fucks happen once, not twice," she replied, causing me to look back up at her. She was smiling still, looking slightly amused. If I wasn't sure I had made an idiot of myself before, I was damn sure now. "So technically I can't pretend you don't exist now. We've now waltz ourselves into the category of sex text."

Without meaning to, a smile pulled my lips as well. Snorting, I argued, "I don't think we've gone that far to start sending out incognito texts to have sex, but we are differently getting there if we don't stop."

"Mm, you're conscious weighing in?" She hummed with a sip of her beer.

No. I couldn't give a fuck about what was right or wrong.

"I just don't want to be that one mistake," I answered, slightly dodging the question.

"So no more quick fucks?" She asked with a sexy pout.

I gripped the edge of the bar, forcing out, "It's probably the best idea."

"I guess I can always find someone else willing to fuck up my life for me," she dismissed with a shrug, causing me to grip the bar harder. Gaze slipping back up to mine, she asked in almost a nervous soft voice, "But we can still be friends right?"

I gave a short smile, "I see nothing wrong with that."

"Good... I'm glad," she said softly, holding my eyes before looking away and slipping from her stool, "So let me get this book real quick before the library closes and then I'll swing back to see if you are off. Maybe I can take you up on that coffee?"

"Sure thing freeloader, sounds like a plan," I nodded with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, tugging her scarf close before pointing, "And hey, can you finish that for me? Seeing as you paid for it and all."

I glanced at the beer between us with a shrug, "I can't let a good beer go to waste. I'll take care of it."

Smiling with satisfaction, she swirled around and wiggled her fingers at me with her retreat, "Alright, see you in a few."

"Sure," I called after her, watching her leave through the door.

It wasn't until then that I grabbed the bottle she left.

Taking each sip with a thought of her in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -** Last one!

* * *

For a change, we made it to the diner without side tracking to my apartment. She got her coffee with a blueberry pie, but I didn't dabble in sweets so I stuck with my cup. She took her coffee light and filled with sugar, I kept my black how it was. She licked at the too sweet whip cream on top before bothering with the rest of her pie, and I watched her with a small smile that refused to go away.

There were things you knew you should say away from. They came with warning labels, red signs, exclamations marks, with a twist of words that explained the reason so you wouldn't be left wondering, growing curious to find out for yourself.

Life was easy, it was us that made it hard.

I knew what I was supposed to do, saw the signs in front of me as she smiled each time she slipped that finger in her mouth, licking that too sweet whip cream as her eyes danced to mine. I saw those winding words, swirling in caution like the black coffee in my cup. Bitter taste allowing me a sample of how it would be to do the right thing, slow echoing warmth promising that the stinging would eventually seep away.

Yet I found myself talking to her until late in the night, and far too early in the morning.

And when I walked her enough to take comfort that she would make it safe back to her dorm, I couldn't turn down her offer of her number.

The way she saw it, it was a mark of us being friends.

The way I saw, it was a step closer to being too curious for my own good.

But I handed her my phone to type it in, and promised to text her when I got home, because she didn't want to worry.

I made good on my side, shot a vague text that wouldn't linger into a conversation when I finally hit my cold bed. And stared at my ceiling with her reply ringing through my head.

 _Good, I'm glad you're safe._

Of course she was worried about my safety, she seemed like the girl who had a habit of disregarding hers. But the voice in my head wouldn't let me forget.

 _You're going to be that one mistake._

 _Save her from the trouble, disappear while you can._

X

The moment I grabbed her number, I told myself I wouldn't use it. Few days went by with my phone away from arms grasp, not wanting to be tempted into doing something stupid like sending her a text. She messaged me here and there, starting with a short hi and leading to questions if I was working that day.

But I didn't answer. Couldn't force myself to.

The thing with Ino, that made her so dangerous, is that I forgot all resolve when she was around. While away, I could make sense of what to do, but when near everything would fade. Though I couldn't reason why it was that way, I did come to a conclusion.

I wanted desperately to walk with my eyes open.

And with her around, it was like I was traveling in the dark.

So I ignored most of her messages that came through, reasoned with myself that I was doing the right thing while I kept my routine. Getting up to run around the neighborhood, taking a shower when I got back. Rolling up two blunts just before work, one to smoke on my own before clocking in and one to pass to old Joe. Passing out drinks at the bar, smiling to the girls that seemed interested enough in talking to me. And watching, always watching, for the door to open with Ino puffing breath and scarf. Hoping, that just for tonight, she wouldn't.

But after a couple of days a text came in that I couldn't let sit there.

 _Did you mean it. That you wanted to be friends?_

I stared at the message for awhile, sat down my phone as it weighed me like an anchor. Hardly able to take a few steps from it as I tugged at my beanie and stared at the glooming mountain just shy of sight in the dark of the late night, until I couldn't take it any more and replied back.

 _Yeah. I did._

In two short minutes I read her message as if she were right there sitting in my bed with me, hesitant eyes flicking to mine as she mumbled.

 _Then why are you ignoring me?_

I looked away, staring at my wall after replying.

 _I just don't think we should be too close friends... But I read every message. I know you're there, I'm not pretending you aren't._

I guess I tipped her off with an idea, because hours later I didn't hear from her.

And even when I woke up from bed in the middle of the night randomly with her in mind, I saw she didn't plan on replying.

So a couple more days went by, two or three or maybe a full week. Things were blurring together, my routine seemed to run my days all into one. But this time around I found myself glancing at my phone, waiting on a message that I was sure would never come.

And each time I found it blank, because if it wasn't a text from her then I didn't bother.

One night though, as I was walking to my apartment from the bar, passing the diner we had coffee at, I broke. It seemed even as she was at a distance, if she made her presence strong enough, I still couldn't hold onto my resolve.

Pulling out my phone, I typed out the only thing that came to mind and hit send.

 _Ino..._

Because she was the only thing that was on my mind.

But a reply never came. So I kept walking.

Laying in bed in the dark with my eyes tracing the ceiling, I let hours pass by. And as the too early morning came steadily around the corner, my phone began buzzing with a call.

I didn't bother looking who it was, it hadn't mattered and I was up anyway. Yet I wasn't surprised when I heard the voice on the other end. In the short time period I knew her, I was beginning to figure her out. And while I hadn't known before, I knew now that I was waiting to hear from her, knowing she would appear eventually.

"You know, I can normally wait months just to prove a solid point. But with you, it looks like I can only stand a couple of days." Was the first thing I heard from the other line in a matter of fact tone. But then Ino's voice asked in a soft whisper, hushed and quiet. "Are you done hiding in that shadow you think you live in? Avoiding me for no apparent reason?"

"I was just checking on you, making sure you were alright," I replied just as quiet, watching my ceiling as I spoke.

"The thing about shadows is you don't know anyone is there unless you speak within the dark occasionally," she said quietly, "And if you don't hear a voice back, you start thinking you're alone."

"But you weren't alone," I mumbled in response, shutting my eyes to visit the shadows I knew were all around me, "And I'm not either. Just because I don't hear anyone call back doesn't mean they aren't there. Maybe the echo has to travel, and maybe the reply has to travel back. I'd hear from someone eventually."

"Mm, and if you never do?" She hummed in challenge.

"Then I'd know one of us made it out... And that maybe I'm alone after all."

"Tayuya," she whispered, causing my fingers to slowly curl into my sheets, "Open your eyes. There are no shadows." But I continued to be silent, continued to have my eyes shut. After a moment, she went on, "And for a change, let's try something different, let's pretend we actually are friends. Because I didn't offer just for you to accept out of pity. Despite what you think, I actually enjoy the few times we were together. And no, it wasn't just the sex."

Shadows still all around me, I muttered, "Ino."

"Yes, that is my name. A name of a friend. And friends text friends back, no matter how many times I annoyingly spam you," she replied, causing me to smile.

Sighing, I opened my eyes, "If I tell you this isn't a good idea..."

"I'll take offense, because it would be like you telling me you don't want to be friends. Leading to the point that you were lying from the start," she answered.

"I haven't lied to you," I state, having an urge for her to understand that.

"And I haven't lied to you," she replied in a soft voice, "Now that I can wipe the doubt of us lying, answer me truthfully Tayuya. Do you want to be friends?"

Struggling to pick my words with care, I answered, "I have learned, a long time ago, to live without what I want."

Her laugh was soft as she slipped out a dancing sigh, "Good enough. That's all I need to know." Her pause was almost long enough to ask her what she meant, but I didn't get a chance to as she continued, "So, now that you've fucked up and are now stuck with me, let's get one thing straight. If you don't reply to my text within the day, I'm showing up to your apartment to ensure you are, in fact, alive; and that I am, in fact, not alone."

A smile pulled my lips as I mumbled, "Used to getting what you want, huh?"

I could imagine her sexy little pout as she echoed the words I've heard before quietly, "I may be a bit spoiled."

Sighing, I said honestly, "You are making a mistake."

"Mm Tayuya, keep telling me that," she hummed, voice laced with the need of sleep, "Because I love to prove people wrong."

Shaking my head, I let her have her moment, seeing no point in arguing further. I couldn't effectively push her away.

This time around, it was my fault for reaching out while I was traveling in the dark.

* * *

 **There we go. Wat do ya think?**

 **Yay or Nah?**

 **Damn Shy you killed it or nah?**

 **Ayyyyy Shy you slayin! Or NAW?**

 **Read review, tell me what you think. It was the set up pretty much, but next bundle I'll have some nice things for you.**

 **New Story Addition included in bundle SET. God, I'm slayin, like for reals.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **Shy is off to post her last story bundle! Brbs. Outs.**


End file.
